The Island of the Cursed
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: There is only one way to rid of the curse of the Damned... Drink the blood of the Queen. M for language and rape.
1. Enter: The Uchiha Brothers!

Children of the damned

cursed with the blood of the night

forever slave to it's thirst

forever aware of the beast

stirring inside them

waiting to take over.

…

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

Their cheers echo throughout the club. They chant mindlessly as the fight comes to an end. She stands above the defeated, one fist clenched and in the air.

"All hail the Queen!"

They watch with eagerness and immense thirst as the Queen shares the victory of her spoils to her underlings. Her eyes glow a bright red as she grabs the man by the hair, lifting up his severed head for her followers to see. The crowd goes wild as the sweet smell of sin fills the air with it's metallic aroma. Swiftly, she throws his head to the crowd, watching in mild amusement as they all flee to it, grabbing bits and pieces of the mangled flesh and devouring whatever they can get their claws on.

The others watch as their Queen licks the stump of the man and savors his everlasting taste. Not another moment was wasted as their Queen generously dismembers his body, throwing it into the remaining members.

Oh, the shame of the defeated, to have trampled over the Queen's quarters, in search of a good fuck. All he got was punishment, painful enough for him to bring with to the heavens in which he'll mourn or to the hells in which he'll burn, for all eternity.

[A few centuries later... ]

The Queen watches as the light of dawn approaches and colors the skies in shades and hue of yellow and orange with tints of blue. She glances at her flawlessly smooth skin and resumes watching the sun grace her with it's presence. Long ago, her ancestors feared the sun, for the sheer glow of such a great star, was enough to give the children of the damned, their final death. But eons later, the Queen has evolved and is able to withstand the wonders of day light, whereas her foolish ancestors, were not so lucky.

The Queen leaves the balcony and heads into her house, ready to prepare herself for another school day.

As the Queen walks down the streets, she receives small bows from her followers and returns the gesture with a smile, showing her pearly white fangs to the world. Her journey comes to an end when she finally arrives at college.

[…]

"Goodmorning Sakura!" yells Naruto, as enthusiastic as ever. He waves furiously in the air, trying to capture her attention and almost hitting his girlfriend in the face. "How was your weekend, huh? You wanna grab some ramen with Hinata and I after class?" He puts his arm around Hinata's shoulders casually and grins like an idiot. His girlfriend bows politely before pressing herself against the pinkette for a much needed hug.

"Goodmorning Sakura," she says softly, her stuttering ceased when she speaks with the Queen.

"Goodmorning you two! Hope you guys didn't have TOO much fun last night. I could almost here you guys across the house!" she says, smirking as both of her friend's faces turn a beautiful shade of red. She lets go of Hinata and stands back, admiring their expressions.

"B-b-b-b-b-but Sakura!" stutters Naruto, embarrassed as hell that Sakura heard him having... a good time with Hinata.

The trio walk to class, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that followed their movements like hawks.

"Is that her?" the man asks his companion. "Is she Sakura Haruno?"

"Hn," says the companion. "I believe she is the only one here with pink hair, is she not?"

"No need to be a smart ass, brother," says the man, half glaring at his older brother.

In the classroom, the students sit by their friends and chat away like there was no tomorrow when suddenly their professor walks in. On. Time.

…

…

…

"What the fuck! You're early!" says Naruto and Sakura, pointing accusingly at their professor. Their professor sweatdrops and rubs his head.

"I was called in early to escort the transfer students to our classroom," says their professor with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What? You're not going to give us the good old "I got lost on the path of life" bullcrap?" asks Naruto while crossing his arms around his chest, frowning at their professor.

"I was telling the truth, Naruto. Now sit down and shut up." Without looking away from his hardcore porno book, Kakashi points at the two devilishly handsome brothers in the front of the room. "Introduce yourself, you two," he says, waving at the two brothers that stand before the class.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The females in the class go wild as they stare at the brothers hungrily, already plotting evil seduction methods to get into their pants. Sakura rolls her eyes and ignores those morons while Naruto glares at the youngest of the two brothers.

"I don't like your face, Teme."

The younger of the two brothers glances at Naruto before smirking.

"Dope."

Naruto rudely stomps on the table with one leg and shakes his fist toward Sasuke.

"Who are you calling "dope", huh, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke shoves his hands in his pocket and walks toward the flaming blonde and takes a seat next to him.

"You, you dope."

Oh, this was going to be a long day.

[…]

"Alright class, seeing as none of you are doing anything productive, let's have a group project!" says Kakashi while grinning behind his mask. He walks around the room, handing out assignment sheets for groups. "I've already picked your groups so don't bother changing them, alright?" He quickly migrates back to his desk and continues reading his book of lust and wild fantasies.

"What the hell, why can't I be in Sakura's group?!" yells Naruto as he waves the assignment sheet in the air furiously. "Why do I have to be in Sasuke-teme's group?!" He points at Sasuke, who returns his gesture with a look of indifference.

"Because, Naruto, all you do is slack off when you're in Sakura's group. Don't you think I would've noticed by now?" says Kakashi as-a-matter-of-fact. The class giggles at Naruto's antics, causing the boy's face to turn red. He turns to Hinata and voices his complaints to her while she listens and nods her head occasionally.

"At least I still have Hinata. Forget Sasuke-teme. We can do this project by ourselves!" he says, giving Hinata a kiss to the cheek in the middle of class.

"But Naruto, we need Sasuke to complete the project. Please work nice, alright?" she says, blushing.

"Ugh, if Hinata is okay with it, then fine. But I still don't like you, Sasuke-teme!" says Naruto, pulling his girlfriend closer to him and pointing at Sasuke.

"Who would want to work with you anyway, dope?" says Sasuke, crossing his arms and diverting his attention from the hyperactive blonde.

Sakura looks at the paper and notices that she is with this so called "Itachi Uchiha" and frowns. 'Where have I heard this name before?' she wonders as she attempts to recall centuries of memories to find out why his name sounded so familiar.

"It seems like we'll be working together," says Itachi, standing before Sakura. He sits beside her and asks "Who is this third member of our group?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Our third member is Sai. His name is on the sheet. Did you not read it, Itachi?" she asks, looking curiously at the Uchiha.

"I cannot see the paper," admits Itachi in a quiet voice. She strained to hear his words. "My sight is failing me."

"Oh. Well, why don't you wear glasses? Or perhaps contacts? I can recommend a good place for you to start," suggests Sakura. She stares at his obsidian color orbs and couldn't help but be entranced by them. 'Such beautiful eyes... and what long lashes he has...' she thinks. She slowly brings up her hand and caresses his cheek, admiring his features.

"Is there something wrong? Something on my face?" asks Itachi, slightly confused.

"A-ah, sorry, Itachi," she says, quickly retreating her hand and blushing.

"You better not do anything to Sakura, Sasuke-teme's brother! Or I will beat the shit out of you!" says Naruto, shaking his fist in front of Itachi's face.

Itachi frowns slightly but nods.

'He speaks the truth. This... Naruto is quite a formidable foe,' thinks Itachi while watching Naruto continue his barrage of complaints at Kakashi. 'He has also the scent of a beast.'

The groups get together, discussing their labor for the project.

_Group Project_

_ You are to attend these community events and have a stamp verification to show that all three of you attended. You MUST attend or you will not be able to graduate college. Best of luck to you all!_

_The Spartan Games_

_(Athletic competition)_

_The Island of the Cursed_

_(Tourist attraction)_

"What is "The Spartan Games?" asks Sasuke in confusion. He frowns at the only two events on the sheet of paper and glances at Sakura.

"The Spartan Games is a timed obstacle course. There is everything from sprinting across the fields of the track to frantically climbing the walls and reaching the "Safe Zone" before you get hit," she explains with a yawn.

"What is this "Safe Zone?" and what are we being hit with?" asks Itachi, suddenly intrigued by this group project.

"The Safe Zone is the end of the Spartan Games. Your time will end once you enter this zone. As to what you're going to be hit with, well, you'll have to see to find out, Itachi," says Sakura, sticking her tongue out cutely at the older Uchiha.

He stares at her and pokes her forehead.

"Eep! What was that for, Itachi?!" asks Sakura, rubbing her now pink forehead.

"Hn."

Class ends with no problems and all is well, until they enter the cafeteria.

"OMG those Uchiha brothers are like so hot!"

"Itachi is so fucking sexy, I wish he would make me his girl!"

"Bitch, ain't nobody want you and your trifling ass!"

Not even halfway done with the first day of school, and already the Uchiha brothers had an ever growing fan club.

As the group walks toward lunch, Sasuke frowns and whispers, "Hey brother, is that really the Queen we've been hearing about?"

Itachi makes no reply.  
"If she is, then I'll make sure she fucking pays for what she did to Mother."


	2. Danzo and the Crypt

Thank you for the reviews.

But, who is the Queen?

Do you know?

What did the Queen do to our lovely Uchiha brothers?

Let's find out.

"Make haste, little brother, we must see how Mother is," says Itachi while jogging home. Sasuke is hot on his heels as they make their way to her room. Gently, they open the door and see her in bed, sweaty from another restless night filled with nightmares. She opens her eyes to reveal beautiful obsidian orbs, clouded by disease.

"Itachi?... Sasuke?..." she whispers with a small smile. She sits up and places a hand on each of their hands. "How was school today? Did anyone bother you?"

"No, mother, today was fine," says Sasuke, kissing his mother on the cheek. "How were you? Did you get enough rest?" She nods and smiles.

"Mother, you can't keep living like this. Your health is declining and it will only be a matter of time before-"

"It's fine, Itachi," she says with a sad smile. "An old woman like me will have to die sooner or later."

"Mother, we've only lived for a couple of centuries! There is no reason your health should be declining so drastically!" hisses Sasuke while glaring dangerously at the wall. "It's all that damned Queen's fault. She was the one who ordered your damnation."

"Calm yourself, little brother, you will upset mother," says Itachi, scolding his younger brother.

"It can't be the Queen, she is the purest of us all," explains Mikoto. "She is the reason why we are able to survive the way we did. Because of her evolution and adaption to that which used to harm us, we have been able to live all these eons. Please, don't hate her for this," she says, giving each of their hands a squeeze.

"Whatever, mother. I won't let go of the Queen's neck until she pays for what she's done to you," says Sasuke coldly. He kisses her on the cheek again before making his way out.

"He may seem cold but he means well, mother," says Itachi in a smooth tone. "You should rest, you'll need your strength." He holds his fragile mother in his arms and kisses her forehead. Oh, how he would give anything to rid his mother of this meaningless pain.

[…]

Months go by and Mikoto's condition worsens. She is still plagued with nightmares of sin and sadness. Each night, her strength leaves her already fragile body and causes her immense pain. Her soft pants and whimpers could be heard from the two brother's room and each night, they scold themselves for making her live like this.

"Brother, you know mother doesn't have much time left. We have to kill the Queen and take her blood before mother dies," says Sasuke. He knows he should hate her but he is reluctant. How could such a small and fragile looking girl be the Queen of them all? It was preposterous in his eyes, clouded by revenge and hate.

Itachi says nothing as Sasuke rants about the Queen. His thoughts are all occupied not with the Queen or even his mother, but with Sakura.

'There is something strange about her,' he thinks. 'I must have seen her before but where?' He tries to recall centuries worth of memories and just couldn't put his finger on it. Where had he seen this pink haired girl before? Her friends, Naruto and Hinata also seem familiar to him as well... There were more questions than answers and he didn't like that. But how strange, for her to caress his cheek like that. And for him to blush?! Itachi mentally kicked himself for doing such a foolish thing. 'Who is she?' he wonders. How could she have such an effect on him? [Don't think too much into it, Itachi, you'll hurt yourself, dear. ]

"I will back later," says Itachi, making his way to the door. "Get some rest, Sasuke. There is much to do tomorrow." He gently closes the door and with that, he merges with the shadows.

[The Crypt]

There is no sunlight where the cursed are; there is only bloodshed. The underground crypt was where it all happened. When the night is young, and the damned are restless, in need to quench their thirst, they go to the Crypt. Once there, they gather around the arena, awaiting their gory prize to be given.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

The spectator occupy the outer ring, where they are close to the action and most importantly, the blood. The crowd goes wild, as always, as the bloodshed continues.

A man sits atop the Crypt, smirking as he sees so many of his kin attend this ghastly event. He raises the wine glass and sips the rich lifeline of some lowly human. The taste of absolute satisfaction fills up his hunger, calming the beast that for now, lay dormant inside him.

"Soon, my Queen, soon you will submit to me. When we become one, I will seize the throne from your foolish hands," says the man. The wound on the right side of his face throbs as he recalls the night the Queen scarred him, forever marking his flesh with incurable madness.

"My lord, the Queen is here to see you," says his most trusted servant with a bow.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Send her to me, Sai," says the man, waving at his servant.

"Danzo! What are you doing?" hisses the Queen as she stomps into the room, her menacing aura leaking out of her body. "The Crypt was to be closed off centuries ago. Why do you constantly disobey my orders?" she walks up to him and grabs his collar, their eyes meet. "You should know well enough what happens when you _disregard_ my orders."

"Yes, yes, Milady. But I had no choice," says the man, attempting to talk his way out. "Our kin have been forced into solitude and their final death by none other than the humans. Why should we not be able to provide for them with the blood of our adversaries? You are foolish to think that I will stand and let my people die a useless death just because their _Queen_ refuses to take a few lowly humans on the street to feed on!" he hisses. His ideals were absolute and did not waver in front of the Queen.

"I will give you one more chance to end this, Danzo, or there will be dreadful consequences. You will obey my command and there will be nothing else, do I make myself clear?" she says, throwing the man back into his throne. A trail of blood escapes his lips as he breaks the throne, shards and remnants embed themselves into his back.

"This is not the way to live, Milady! We have been sought by the humans and hunted because of what we are. _You_ may not care for our kin, but I will do everything in my power to take them off the streets," says the man, glaring dangerously at the Queen.

The Queen glares back icily at Danzo. Her aura increasing drastically, shaking the Crypt.

"We will continue this soon and by then, if activity in the Crypt has not stopped, I will see to it that you face a final death, by me." She walks out of the room, leaving the hurt man to himself. As he feels her aura fade, he gets up and dusts himself off.

"I will prepare another set of clothing for you," says Sai with a fake smile on his pale features. He leaves Danzo to himself.

"Tch, make no mistake, Queen. You may be the creator of us all, but you are more susceptible to a final death than any of us kin," says Danzo ominously. The fragments embedded into his back fall to the floor, stained with his blood. The wounds on his back have already started healing, lessening the his discomfort.

Figure out who the Queen is yet?

What is Danzo plotting?

Hehe. B)


	3. The story through her eyes

Sakura enters her house, resentful. It seems it was another unproductive night to waste. She walks toward the balcony and lays on the balcony chair. She stares at the stars through the clear nighttime skies and sighs softly.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" asks Naruto as he takes a seat beside her. "Is there something on your mind?" He looks at his best friend with worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I went to see Danzo because I heard he has reestablished his reign over the Crypt," she says, absolutely frustrated. "I went to tell him to cease his actions because I was told he was now continuing what I started." She puts her head in her hands and cries as she remembers her younger self, rebellious and untamed. Had it not been for Naruto, she would've fallen deeper into the claws of the beast, like Danzo.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. Besides, you only ever took the lives of those rapists and serial killers-"

"There is no difference, Naruto! Who am I to judge whether a human has to die or not? I am not their mothers nor am I their death bringer!" she says with a shaky voice.

He wraps his arms around her and brings Sakura close to him. "It really isn't your fault, Sakura. Please don't cry," he says in a soothing tone.

"It may have been a long time ago but it was my decision to make the Crypt into what it is today. It's been centuries, Naruto. If I don't stop him from taking the lives of innocent humans, we'll be found out! There is no way that this city won't be suspicious of the recent deaths happening," she says, tears streaming down her face. "I've worked so hard to please our society but it's hard. There are so many dark hearts out there, Naruto. I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking worthless."

"Please don't say that, Queen," says Hinata, emerging from the shadows. "You are a great Queen and everyone knows that." She wraps her arms around her boyfriend and Queen, snuggling against their bodies on the balcony chair. "Please don't say that about yourself."

"You don't have to keep addressing me as 'Queen', Hinata. You're not a servant, you're a friend," says Sakura with a small smile.

"Hey, Sakura, promise me that when this is over, you'll start loving yourself more? There is no reason for you to hate yourself over the Crypt-"

"You don't understand, Naruto. I have to make decisions that affect our society and it scares me to know that whatever decision I make, someone will suffer for it. I can't cope like this. I wish I wasn't born into this life. This is a fucking curse. Now I know why humans hate us because all we are, are heartless beasts," says Sakura, sighing softly. "I think I will go out and take another walk. I need to clear my head." She pecks both of their cheeks and gives a lazy wave before disappearing into the shadows.

"Will she be alright, Naruto?" asks Hinata. "I'm scared that she will do something she'll regret."

Naruto hugs her tightly, and says "Don't worry, I'll protect her. Let's sleep. It's been a long night, Hinata."

[Sakura's POV]

When I said I wanted to clear my head, I really meant it. Now, all I can think about is that damned tyrant, Danzo. I knew I should've destroyed everything relating to the Crypt ages ago. It used to be a sacred burial ground, where our deceased would be buried but now that fucking idiot has turned it into a sacrificial ring! We may be beasts in human form, but we have feelings too, god damn it.

What is wrong with me? Am I too soft? Should I have threatened Danzo?

No.

That would only feed the darkness in my heart.

I have kept the demons at bay for longer than I can remember but it is still not enough.

Sometimes, I wish I was dead-

"Ahhh! Help me, somebody, please!"

What was that scream? I tread quietly and swiftly, hiding my form from human eyes. I hear a rustle in the alley and creep up behind the building, peaking at the madness before me.

I gasp.

"S-S-Sasuke?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Trails of blood slide down his perfect face and drench his shirt in sweet sin. He notices me and removes his fangs from the woman's throat. He stares hungrily at me and drops the woman to the floor; lifeless Before I have a chance to react, I felt him push me against the wall and press himself onto me. I felt a small fire being lit inside me. Why the hell am I reacting like this? I'm no damn fan girl of his for fuck's sake. Ugh.

"What are you doing here for, Sakura?" he says while inhaling my scent. I shiver as he nuzzles and licks my neck. My heart tingles when he does this to me and I let out a soft moan. "Oh? You like that, don't you?" he says while trailing kisses down my chest. He keeps my wrists in his grip where even I, had trouble breaking free from. Damn this Uchiha.

"Please stop this, Sasuke. We just met and we can't be doing this," I say as I let out another moan. My body wasn't listening to me. Sasuke licks my neck seductively and without warning, he sinks his fangs into my artery. What the hell is he doing to me? I pant softly and say "N-n-no S-S-Sasuke." I felt my strength leave me as he drains me of my lifeline.

[_Flashback]_

"_You know, Queen, red suits you very well," says the man as he pushes her pants down her thighs. She hears the rustle of the man undoing his own pants and whimpers as he rubs his throbbing member against her ass. Fear dawns the Queen as she realizes how insanely big he must be and attempts to free herself from his grasp. There was no way she was going to be left unharmed by this. She will tear for sure._

_A scream erupts from her lips as he thrusts his erect member into her. A trail of blood slithers down her milky thighs. The man is content. He didn't know fucking the Queen felt so **good**. He quickens his pace, exploring deeper into the Queen's wet folds. Each time he went inside, he hit places that she didn't even know she had. Tears stream down her face as he continuously thrusts his member inside her. Pain left her body weak and fragile to his eyes. He hungrily captures her lips and painfully gropes the Queen, leaving bruises. Her once flawless and milky skin now bare the marks of rape. He releases inside her and the Queen thinks it's over but then he throws her on the floor. Staring at him with wide eyes, he beats her._

_The servant heard her screams but he could not stop this. He hits the wall with his fist, not caring about the bruise that was forming or the blood that now colors the wall. His Queen was being raped and there was absolutely nothing he could do._

[Sakura's POV]

I let out a scream.

Sasuke is shaken and glares at me but I don't care. Why did he have to do that? I remember what that man did to me and I felt a pang in my heart. I fall from his grasp and cry, wrapping my arms around my legs. I couldn't stop crying and let the tears stream down my face.

"S-S-Sakura... I'm so... sorry..." he says softly as he cups my face and brushes my tears away. "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself," he says. Sasuke is sincere but the damage is done.

I say nothing to him.

"I... have to... go, Sasuke," I say as I get up shakily only to fall back on the floor. Sasuke took more blood than necessary. Now I can't even see-

[Normal POV]

"Sakura? Sakura!" yells Sasuke frantically as he scoops her up and carries her bridal style. 'Shit, why did she have to be here when I was out feeding?' he asks himself as he hurries back home. There was no way he was going to leave her on these streets. Not with all these rapists and serial killers out there. Smooth move, chicken-butt.

"Itachi! Where the hell are you?!" yells Sasuke. He curses at himself again as he forgot to lower his tone when mother was around. Hopefully she doesn't see him in his mild panic attack state. Sasuke sees his brother leave their room with narrowed eyes.

One does not simply wake the almighty Itachi Uchiha from his sleep.

Especially not for a damn good reason.

"Itachi, I-"

"Shut up and get her to our room, foolish little brother. I will hear your story later," says Itachi while frowning in slight jealousy. 'Why does he have my Sakura?' Sasuke gently puts the unconscious Sakura onto their bed and silently curses at himself. Itachi takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed. "So tell me, Sasuke. What the hell were you doing out so late?"

"Brother, I was feeding! You know damn well that I still can't control myself when I'm in that state," he says in his defense. It was embarrassing that a man of his age still couldn't control his thirst. "Then Sakura saw me and I just..."

"So you decided to suck her dry," says Itachi coldly. He was beyond furious. "Do you know what kind of trouble you could be in for doing this to the Q-"

"P-Please, stop... it hurts..." whimpers Sakura. She tosses and turns, tears streaming down her face. The Queen was having a nightmare and it was only getting worse. "N-n-no, don't hit me... please..."

The Uchiha brothers widen their eyes and exchange a look of worry toward each other. What did Sakura do to receive such abuse? What kind of past was she hiding behind her warm smiles?

A phone call breaks their thoughts.

"What the fu-"

"Sasuke-teme! Have you seen Sakura? I can't find her and I've been looking everywhere for her! She didn't come back home so I'm worried!" yells Naruto through the phone. Sasuke winces and glares at the phone, hoping Naruto gets burned by the death rays emitting from the chicken-butt's eyes. Oh, if looks could kill right now... Naruto keeps rambling on the phone and at one point, Itachi couldn't take it. He snatches the phone from Sasuke.

"She is with us, Naruto. Come over our house. There is much to discuss," he says. Itachi heard many protests from the blonde hair boy but he just hung up and carelessly tosses the phone back to Sasuke.

"Discuss? What is there to discuss, Itachi? I know you sure as hell are not going to tell a human that we're _vampires_!" hisses Sasuke. "There is too much at stake if he knows-"

"Then what should we do, foolish little brother? What will he say when he see those bite marks on her neck?" says Itachi, ready to beat some sense into his idiot brother. Sometimes, this boy can be really dense. Ugh.

Naruto busts into the room in record breaking time and is shocked to see Sakura in such a state.

"Queen!" he says while running up to her. He runs over to her and brings her to his chest. "What happened to you, Sakura? Who could've done this- Sasuke," says Naruto with a dangerous glare. "Is that Sakura's blood all over your fucking face?"

"Listen Naruto, I can explain-"

"You better fucking explain! Do you even realize what she went through? Yet you still had the _nerve_ to suck her blood?" Angry tears slid down Naruto's face as he bought Sakura closer to him. "I can't believe you Sasuke. I didn't know you were this kind of person."

"So, she really is the Queen," says Itachi with a barely noticeable frown. "This is... difficult."

"Of course it is, Itachi! You guys have no idea what she has been through. For you to suck her blood means you don't know what happened at the Crypt," he says, whispering the last sentence more to himself.

The Uchiha brothers narrow their eyes.

"What do you know about the Crypt, human?" asks Sasuke, now bloody pissed out of his mind. He could've sworn he felt steam coming out of his ears. "There is not a single vampire in this world that doesn't know about the Crypt. We were at the center of it. How would _you _know about it?"

"Do you even know what the Crypt is, Sasuke? The Crypt used to be as it sounds; a crypt. It's where we used to bury our fallen brethren. Their ashes would be stored there, for us to remember. There is nothing worse in the world than being forgotten by your loved ones," says Naruto with a pause. He places Sakura back on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. "But then Danzo had this idea of killing _humans_ in the Crypt. He says it was the perfect place and that there would be no trace of them left once they entered the Crypt, he made sure of that."

"It was not her decision to make?" asks Itachi, shocked. "But we were told by our father that the Crypt was where the... lesser vampires were enslaved. To be bled dry and their blood given to the Queen. There is an old lore that says if vampires drink the blood of other vampires, they will gain immeasurable power-"

"I can't believe it has spread this far," whispers Naruto. "It was Danzo's influence. That damned tyrant keeps blaming Sakura for all his wrongdoings." Itachi saw Naruto's eyes flicker from his usual cool blue to insidious red. His aura leaks out, making the room suffocating to breathe in. "Whatever you heard about enslaving our kin and what not, it was not Sakura's doing. She's been trying to stop it from happening since-"

"Stop it, Naruto," whispers Sakura. "This is not your story to tell," she said in a small voice.

"But Sakura! You could've died if Sasuke took anymore blood from you-"

"Then so be it," she says firmly. "I have lived for far too long. I'm a burden to everyone," she says, hugging her legs and hiding her face from the guys in the room.

"The only way you would know about the Crypt is if you're of kin. You are a vampire, Naruto?" asks Itachi with an eyebrow raised. How silly for the Itachi to not notice a vampire with such an aura is unheard of. He mentally slaps himself for missing this tiny detail. "I could not tell that you both were one of us."

"We've been... hiding. Sakura-"

"Stop, Naruto. If they want to know my tale, I will be the one to tell them. I don't need you to tell them a story that is not yours to tell. I will carry the weight of the burden on my own." She glances at her hands and clenches them.

They spend the night listening to Sakura's story from her eyes. What they learned, left the two brothers in shock.

'She has been through much... ,' thinks Itachi. He takes Sakura and wraps his arms around her. Sasuke brings Sakura's hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura... " He is writhing in guilt for what he did. Naruto glances between Itachi and Sasuke and sighs.

"But I must know," says Sasuke. "I must know if Sakura is the one that did this to mother."

"What is wrong with your mom?" asks Naruto.

"She has been ill for many years. We have been to many doctors but we do not know why she is like that," says Itachi, avoiding the look in Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, the blonde hair boy realizes something.

"Wait. Your mother wouldn't happen to be Mikoto Uchiha?"

Sasuke snaps his head in Naruto's direction. "How do you know mother's name?"

Naruto smiles sadly.

"Because Sakura was the one that set her free from the Crypt... but that was also how she got found out and was... " he couldn't bring himself to say it. Naruto looks away, intending to leave matters unfinished.

"She was what? What happened to Sakura?" asks Itachi, pressing for answers. He was going to know what happened and he was damn well going to kick some serious ass.

"They found out and _he_ raped her," says Naruto coldly. He didn't even say the man's name. It was like a bad taste in his mouth and every time he thought about that son of a bitch, he would want to shank a bitch-

"Who is this man and where is he?" asks Itachi, ready to kill. He didn't know what came over him but once he saw Sakura's tear stained face, he was ready to slap his brother's face off.

"I slaughtered them," says Naruto with a fierce look. "There was no way I was going to stand around and let Sakura suffer anymore!"

"Them? There was more than one?" asks Sasuke in rage.

The atmosphere was tense. No one said anything as Naruto's aura seeps through him in a soft shade of red.

"How did your mother get sick? How long has she been like this?" asks Sakura tiredly. It was well into the night and it didn't seem like they were going to sleep anytime soon. A yawn escapes her lips.

"Ever since she escaped-"

"But that was centuries ago!" exclaims Naruto.

"Bring me to her, Itachi," she says softly. "I know how to cure your mother..." Naruto looks the other way, extremely upset. The brothers notice this but say nothing. They make their way to Mikoto's room.

[…]

"Mikoto, are you awake?" asks Sakura while taking a seat in front of her.

"Q-Q-Queen, is that you?" asks Mikoto with a smile. "I have yet to give you my thanks, Milady." She places a hand on Sakura's cheek and smiles.

"You have already done more than enough for me, please, don't refer to me as the Queen. I am Sakura," she says, putting her hand on top of Mikoto's. "I am here to cure you-"

"No, you cannot, Sakura!" exclaims Mikoto. She suddenly looks at Sakura with saddened eyes and bows her head in shame. "You cannot waste your blood on me."

"I refuse to lose anymore people because of this curse," says Sakura.

"Wait, what are you going to do? Why doesn't mother want to be saved?!" asks Sasuke but Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

"The only way to save your mother, Sasuke, is to drink Sakura's blood."

"That's why I don't want to be saved! There should be no reason that the Queen has to shed her blood for my sake," says Mikoto, a violent cough escapes her lips, shaking her fragile form.

"Mother!" says the two brothers.

"Do you know why it's risky to shed a Queen's blood?" asks Naruto as he watches Sakura slit her wrists, letting her precious sin escape her arteries and into Mikoto's mouth. "Her blood can heal any illness but it also sends those against her, after her." After the first few drops enter her mouth, she took Sakura's wrist with shaky hands and bit into her. Sakura winces but let's Mikoto take more of her precious sin.

"Who are you two hiding from? Why are you going to such great lengths to conceal your presences?" asks Itachi.

"We are hiding from the sole survivor of Naruto's massacre; Orochimaru, the man who raped me."


End file.
